Slow hands killer
by Woman in red
Summary: [Songfic] La asesina. La espía. La traidora. La mujer de rojo.


_¡Inspiración, ven a mí!

* * *

_

**Slow hands killer**

El ruido del metal golpeando secamente a un cuerpo es único: Ella no podría confundirlo con nada. Podría hasta, ciertamente, averiguar con qué arma se realizó. Pero cuando ELLA es la asesina… ¡Oh!

Perfecta. Mueve sus manos, lenta y acompasadamente, erradicando tanto a una vida del universo como a toda evidencia de que ella haya sido la mentora de dicha supresión. Fría, casi fantasmal, pero a su vez palpable y humana.

Entró en la habitación lentamente. Sus profundos ojos verdes inexpresivos se detuvieron con suavidad en un ente que se mecía con un vaivén casi acompasado con respecto a la música que resonaba en la sala. Se heló al verla. He de suponer qué sentía él en ese momento: Frustración, confusión, terror, agonía. ¿Qué no puede hacerte sentir esa mujer?

**Yeah but nobody searches  
And nobody cares somehow  
When the loving that you've wasted  
Comes raining from a hapless cloud  
Then I might stop and look upon your face  
Disappear in the sweet, sweet gaze  
See the living that surrounds me  
Dissipate in a violet blaze**

_Sí, pero nadie busca._

_A nadie le importa, de alguna manera_

_Cuando el amor que desperdiciaste_

_Viene lloviendo de una desafortunada nube_

_Entonces debo detenerme y mirar sobre tu rostro_

_Desaparece en la dulce, dulce mirada_

_Ver lo viviente que me rodea_

_Disipándose en una llama violeta_

"Me dijeron que si, sin previo aviso, una mujer de rojo entraba en mi habitación, mejor correr ¡Qué fama se ha creado!"

"No sé si reír o llorar…" Ella torció una sonrisa maliciosa. Pensó en su vida. En como había dejado de ser ella desde el incidente en Raccoon City, y se transformó en aquello que tanto aborrecía. Acarició con suavidad su corto cabello negro, como si con el tibio roce de sus dedos desprendiera su pasado. Colocó con destreza y habilidad el silenciador en su arma. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre estaba contra una esquina de la sala, al borde de la desesperación.

Tanto amor desperdiciado. Tantas alegrías reducidas a una llama, a cenizas. Dejó todo por lo que era ahora. Una espía. Dejó todo. Dejó de ser… ella.

**Can't you see what you've done to my heart,  
and soul?  
This is a wasteland now**

_¿No puedes ver lo que le hiciste a mi corazón,_

_Y alma?_

_Esto es una tierra baldía ahora_

Su corazón era tierra de nadie. Amar y sentir son dos lujos que una espía no se puede dar. Ser alguien. Tener una identidad. Dejar de ser simplemente una mujer de rojo, una muñeca, un títere manejado por aquel que pone sobre el escritorio los gordos billetes. Pero esa era la vida que ella había decido llevar. Desolada por las noches. Pero feliz en la mañana, cuando veía que el maquillaje borraba las ojeras y los surcos que dejaban las lágrimas que derramaba todas las noches en las que la luna llena era testigo de que no era un robot a control remoto: Que era una mujer, que sentía. La negación no siempre implica la supresión. Podía negarse a los sentimientos, pero no acabar con ellos. Meció nuevamente la cabeza esperando a que sus pensamientos se disiparan mágicamente, que cuando volviera a abrir los ojos iba a ser nuevamente la máquina de matar que se había propuesto ser.

Nadie lo veía porque nadie la conocía. Nadie la había visto más de una vez, y había vivido para contarlo.

**We spies, we slow hands  
You put the weights around yourself  
We spies, oh yeah, we slow hands  
You put the weights all around yourself, now**

_Nosotros espías, nosotros manos lentas_

_Pones los pesos a tu alrededor_

_Nosotros espías, oh sí, nosotros manos lentas_

_Pones todos los pesos alrededor tuyo, ahora_

Disparó. El ensordecedor sonido reducido por un aparato silenciador retumbó en el salón. El cuerpo inerte del hombre cayó al suelo. Lo miró por arduos segundos. Ningún cambio visible en ella: Matar a alguien era como leer el diario todas las mañanas. Nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del hombre, porque allí es donde comienza el proceso de las manos lentas. Con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de porcelana, manejaba el cuerpo y suprimía toda evidencia que constatara el crimen. Depositó con cautela el inerte cadáver sobre un sillón. A su alrededor se veía, sin mucho esfuerzo, a toda la información que portaba consigo el hombre que recientemente encontró su imprevisto final: Libros, documentos, fotos. 'Cosas que – pensó ella – no deberían existir'. Y si ella lo decide, se cumple su voluntad.

**I submit my incentive is romance  
I watched the pole dance of the stars  
We rejoice because the hurting is so painless  
From the distance of passing cars  
But I am married to your charms & grace  
I just go crazy like the good old days  
You make me want to pick up a guitar  
And celebrate the myriad ways that I love you**

_Aseguro que mi incentivo es el romance_

_Miré la danza de caño de las estrellas_

_Nos regocijamos porque lo lastimado es tan indoloro_

_De la distancia de los autos que pasan_

_Pero estoy casado con tus encantos y gracia_

_Simplemente enloquezco como en los buenos viejos tiempos_

_Me haces querer tomar una guitarra_

_Y celebrar las miríadas maneras en las que te amo_

Era como si las heridas no se dignaran a brindarle una pizca de dolor. Tal vez si lo sentía, tal vez no. Su rostro jamás cambiaba: Rictus soberbio, ojos contorneados con un delicado negro, labios suavemente agraciados por un rosa tenue, que venían acompañados, la mayoría de las veces, con una imperceptible mueca de maldad.

¿Qué es lo que la llevó a esto¿Qué fue lo que la transformó en una espía? Con delicadeza revisaba incansablemente los papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa del hombre que acababa de matar. Con las manos quemaba el documento de identidad, que acreditaba la existencia de la persona que yacía inerte en el sillón, aunque aparentaba estar dormida. No había rastro alguno de la bala, ni de la herida. Dormido, dije yo. Una vez concluída su labor, se dedicó a buscar entre las incontables estanterías. En una de las carpetas, que citaba en la tapa "Agents", la mujer encontró un nombre que la dejó plasmada. Dejó caer la carpeta al suelo y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

En el folio se veían con claridad las misiones que se le habían asignado. Y la última, muy a su pesar, decía así. "Búsqueda de espías contratados por New Umbrella". Adjunto a esta misión, una declaración de una tal Ashley Graham. Ella aseguraba haber visto una mujer de rojo, que interfirió con su rescate y robó al agente la muestra del virus. La rubia la había delatado.

Se apoyó contra una pared, sin abandonar esas facciones que inundaban su rostro demostrando sentimientos. Y se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose suavemente por el frío mármol hasta quedar plenamente apoyada sobre la superficie de madera.

Con letra clara, se distinguía un nombre en esos papeles que cayeron al suelo: "Leon Scott Kennedy".

**Can't you see what you've done to my heart,  
and soul?  
This is a wasteland now**

_¿No puedes ver lo que le hiciste a mi corazón,_

_Y alma?_

_Esto es una tierra baldía ahora_

Leon… Leon… Ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza. Terminó por aceptar, mentalmente, que pasaba noches en vela pensando en él. Ese hombre había interferido en sus planes. Ni John, ni nadie había logrado tocarle el corazón con las manos. Pero no era de noche… ¿Por qué corrían lágrimas por su rostro? Ella no estaba programada para eso. Eso lo dejaba para las noches. Leon…

Una suave brisa movió las hebras de pelo que le caían graciosamente al rostro. El ocaso era testigo de su dolor, de su sufrimiento. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas teñidas de un tenue rojo, mientras se abrazaba sus rodillas como si eso fuera lo único que la aferrara a la vida. Se sentía desvanecer. Sus sollozos retumbaban en la sala, creando una escena lúgubre y deprimente. El sol perdía brillo a medida que pasaban los minutos. Los pocos rayos que seguían en su esplendor se desvanecían entre las copas de los árboles, cuyas hojas filtraban la luz.

La habitación se sumió, entonces, en la oscuridad.

**We spies, yeah we slow hands  
You put the weights all around yourself  
We spies, oh yeah we slow hands  
Killers for hire you know that yourself**

_Nosotros espías, sí, nosotros manos lentas_

_Pones los pesos a tu alrededor_

_Nosotros, espías, oh sí, nosotros manos lentas_

_Asesinos de alquiler, lo sabes por tu propia cuenta_

Se levantó con brusquedad, se secó las lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

"Wesker, siempre tan oportuno - El rubio arqueó una ceja ante el comentario. Algo le pasaba a su espía – Ya lo maté" Ella sonrió con crueldad, como una niña que le cuenta a su padre cómo le fue en la escuela.

"Volvé con el registro de agentes" Ordenó con imponencia el dueño de New Umbrella mientras ella le sonreía, queriendo asentir sin emanar palabras. La transmisión se cortó cuando la mujer de rojo cerró el celular con brusquedad.

Sus tacos rechinaban en la superficie de madera al son de una melodía inexistente. Cerró los ojos buscando en la oscuridad de sus párpados la tranquilidad que sólo ellos le podían brindar. Y las piezas del complicado rompecabezas se fueron ordenando en su interior.

Un ruido sordo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alguien había roto el picaporte, alguien estaba entrando. Dos hombres irrumpieron en la sala que ella misma había 'limpiado'. Definitivamente NO le gustaban las intromisiones, y menos en su dubitativo estado. Con un suave, hasta podría llamarse sensual movimiento sacó el cuchillo de la funda que llevaba atada en su pierna en forma de liga.

Pasó como un rayo entre los dos, y con suma lentitud hundió el cuchillo en la espalda del que se hallaba a la derecha. 'Uno menos para ellos – pensó ella, mientras, despacio, perforaba el pulmón de aquel que había herido por la espalda – son unos dolares más para mí'. El cadáver cayó al suelo. La espía corroboró (sin mucho esfuerzo) que el hombre había muerto ante la mirada atónita del otro, que permanecía en estado de shock. "Odio esto… - Susurró, mientras daba vuelta con su pie el cadáver de uno de los intrusos – En mi tarjeta debería decir asesina de alquiler"

Movió su cuello de lado a lado, logrando que de este salgan unos 'cracks' que llenaron de terror a la única persona viva, sin contarla a ella, en esa sala. Se miró la mano, manchada de sangre. El hombre, presa del pánico, cerró los ojos y apuntó con su ametralladora a la espía. Ella arqueó una ceja en el preciso segundo antes de que él descargara todas sus municiones tratando de matarla. En ese momento, cuando el hombre arremetió contra ella, la mujer hizo el mayor uso de sus habilidades, se corrió el instante en el que las balas habrían impactado contra su pálido cuerpo de porcelana, aceleró la velocidad a la vez que saltaba, quedando sobre el hombre, con las piernas en sus hombros (los de él), semi agachada. Y con un grito hundió el ensangrentado cuchillo en la cabeza de aquel intruso, perforándole el cerebro.

Todo fue cuestión de un segundo. El cuerpo del importuno visitante cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

**We spies, we slow hands  
You put the weights all around yourself  
We spies, oh yeah we slow hands  
We retire like nobody else  
We spies, intimate slow hands  
Killer for hire you know not yourself  
We spies, intimate slow hands  
You let the face slap around herself**

_Nosotros espías, nosotros manos lentas_

_Pones todos los pesos a tu alrededor_

_Nosotros espías, oh sí, nosotros manos lentas_

_Nos retiramos como nadie_

_Nosotros espías, íntimos manos lentas_

_Asesino de alquiler, lo sabes no por ti mismo_

_Nosotros espías, íntimos manos lentas_

_Dejas la cara, bofetada alrededor de ella_

Agentes. Como ella había supuesto. Tomó su celular y activó la conversación por cámara con Wesker. Pero en vez de apuntarse, como solía hacer luego de cada misión, mostró el lúgubre escenario que se presentaba en la sala, ensangrentada e inundada de muerte.

"Lindo espectáculo¿no?" Le dijo. Se acercó apuntando con su grabadora a las insignias que identificaban a los hombres como agentes secretos.

Albert torció una sonrisa y dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para ella "Esto me va a salir caro".

Cerró el celular una vez hubo mostrado a su jefe lo que había hecho. Se guardó el celular y miró sus manos. Esas manos que movía con lentitud para su propio bien. Esas manos estaban ensangrentadas para que ella consiguiera aquel papel verde… ¿Pero alguien alguna vez sabría realmente las razones por las que ella se convirtió en eso?

¿Quién es Ada Wong?

"**Una asesina de manos lentas**"

* * *

_Aclaraciones de la traducción_:

. **"See the living that surrounds me"**: También podría haberlo traducido como "Ver a la vida que me rodea", pero como no estoy tan segura, decidí dejarlo como "Ver a lo viviente que me rodea". En sí tiene el mismo sentido (Pero cabe agregar que, traducida, la canción no tiene mucho sentido xD).

. **"Pole dance of the stars"**¡Arrff! Que Loner se vuelve loca para traducir esta parte xD. Pole dance es la danza del caño en los striptease. Cuando las mujeres en los cabarets bailaban subidas a un palo mientras se sacaban la ropa… Pero díganme¿cómo explico todo eso en la traducción? ¬¬ Obviamente, sólo dejé el 'baile de caño', pero para que sepan qué es y que no quede re colgado.

. **"The hurting is so painless"**: Acá me tienen loca dos palabras: Hurting y Painless. Como entenderlas las entiendo, 'keeeey, pero el problema es como las plasmo en una sola palabra. Hurting es "lo herido", pero también lo pueden encontrar como "impetuosidad". Lo dejé como lo que yo pensaba, y con lo que tiene sentido. Bien, pasemos a 'Painless': Sin dolor. Pero para que la traducción sea exacta, puse 'indoloro', que es exactamente lo mismo.

. **"I'm married to your charms and grace"**: También lo pueden comprender como 'Estoy atado a tus encantos y a tu gracia', pero textualmente sería 'estoy casado'. So, lo voy a dejar así.

**. "The myriad ways that I love you": **Miríada, o sea, 'myriad', significa algo así como 'cantidad muy grande, indefinida'. Si se los tengo que poner más fácil, yo diría "Y celebrar las muchas maneras en las que te amo". Pero quedaba mejor poner miríada, que es lo exacto :3

(denótese que las cuatro aclaraciones de arriba son todas del mismo párrafo, que, traducido, tiene menos sentido que comer rosca de pascua en navidad O.o)

. "**You know that yourself": **OMG, apostaría mi vida a que está mal traducido. Sepan disculpar el básico nivel de inglés de esta autora…

. "**You let the face slap around herself": **No estoy segura si se traduce como yo puse. Pero conste que hice el intento. 'Face slap' es, como dije, bofetada. Pero ese 'around' no tiene sentido. Alguien que sepa más de traducción se los podría decir bien.

* * *

_No se imaginan lo que me costó escribir esto. Creo que es, dentro de las asquerosidades que escribo, la menos asquerosa. Entra en la categoría de "Fan fic MALO", cuando los demás simplemente están en el nivel "Deberían quemarlos"._

_Primera vez que posteo un fic de Resident… Wuuu xD Y me costó me costó. Pido perdón por la mala traducción, no tengo tanto inglés como para esto… Pero hago mi mejor intento… ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_See you around_

_¡Besos, besos, besos!_


End file.
